BBT T&D: truth or dare!
by lizzyleefree
Summary: When a storm causes a black out, five friends start a game of truth or dare to distract themselves from the "death of vintage video game night." What will be revealed about each other as the story unfolds?
1. Chapter 1

"Dear Lord, the forces of nature have sabotaged our vintage video game night!" Sheldon exclaimed, breathing hard, and his right eye twitching sporadically.

"So what? The power's out. It's just a little storm." shrugged Leonard, trying to placate his extremely routine-dependent roommate in the darkness. Raj and Howard rolled their eyes at each other, knowing a freak-out from Sheldon was unavoidable.

"A little storm?" shot back Sheldon, looking at Leonard as if he had just killed a kitten, "Leonard, the world is a death trap out there right now! The best thing for us to do is to just stay away from all the windows and sulk about the death of vintage video game night. Should we need to evacuate, you'll find the locations to all the survival packs and escape routes in your guest manuals." He nodded to Howard and Raj.

"Yeah, totally. Thanks Sheldon." said Raj flatly.

Sheldon paused and looked at them expectantly. "Well, aren't you going to look at them?"

"Honestly, Sheldon, we're not going to bring those things with us every time we come!" sighed Howard.

Lightning flashed, illuminating Sheldon's glare, "Fine, if you want to flirt with death by your lack of preparedness, be my guest. Perhaps if Leonard is heroic, he'll show you where the survival packs are in the midst of the pandemonium."

Just as Howard was about to deliver what was in his mind a chilling retort, a clap of thunder rent through the sky. When it was done, the four men could hear the frantic knocking on the apartment door.

Leonard ran to get it and was pushed aside as Penny made her way in. "Hey, do you guys have any flashlights or matches?"

Before Leonard could answer her, Sheldon said, "Yes, but we are not using them until we absolutely need them."

Penny threw her head back and moaned, "Sheldon, please? I only need it for a few minutes so I can find my car keys. Looking with my cell phone light was not working well."

"Oh, where are you off to?" asked Leonard casually.

"I'm going to Amy's. She actually has power at her place and I just got off work, so I just wanna plop my ass down and watch tv with her."

"Penny, that is out of the question!" said Sheldon, standing up from his "spot" abruptly.

Penny placed her hands on her hips and glared at her crazy, lanky friend, "Since when did you become my mother, Sheldon?"

"I'm going to assume that you were using an expression, as I look nothing like a blonde, middle aged farm wife. The reason you may not go out is because it's not safe. You're likely to end up in a horrible accident from the way you drive every day, but tonight it is much too improbable to leave for any reason except for emergency."

"Whatever, I'm going, Sheldon. More looking with the cell phone, I guess."

As she marched towards the door, Sheldon took three long strides and stepped in front of her. He swallowed uncomfortably and said the one thing he knew would be most likely to get Penny to stay "As your friend, it is my social obligation to not let you put yourself in danger."

Penny's hands slowly fell to her sides as she gave Sheldon a cock-eyed expression, not sure if she should be annoyed or touched. Usually when she was around him she felt somewhere in between both. "Aww, Moon Pie, gimme a hug!" she shouted, wrapping herself around his middle as he cringed back; he was so fun to mess with.

Sheldon cautiously placed his bony hands on Penny's shoulders muttering "There, there…" in an awkward, scripted manner.

"Alright, that's enough torturing you." said Penny as she backed up, "I'll stay only if we do something fun. Got any ideas, Raj?"

Raj gave her a scared, surprised look at being directly addressed.

"Oh, didn't bring any booze tonight?" asked Penny knowingly.

"No, and a certain obnoxious person wouldn't let him go buy some." said Howard, glaring at Sheldon.

Penny shrugged, "It's probably for the best. You kind of make an idiot out of yourself when you're drunk, and it's bad for your health."

Raj looked down towards the floor self consciously and shrugged.

"Please, like _you're_ the person to talk about healthy life styles! It would probably take hours to hear all the mistakes you've made while intoxicated- not that I would want to." said Sheldon.

"Ugh, see, this is why I didn't want to hang out with you guys tonight. I'm leaving!"

"Wait, wait!" said Leonard, grabbing on to her arm, "Just stay here with us. It might be kind of, you know, fun to do something together without electricity. It kind of distracts us from getting to know each other."

"Wow, Leonard, when did you become a woman?" scoffed Howard.

"While I disagree with the sexism of Howard's comment, I do agree with the content." nodded Sheldon, "Electricity has been turned into a wonderful tool to _avoid_ direct human interaction."

"No, maybe Leonard's right." said Penny slowly, placing her finger on her chin thoughtfully, "How about we play a game of truth or dare? It would be a little more fun with alcohol, but as long as you guys have food, I'm good."

"Yeah, I could go for a little T and D." shrugged Howard. Raj nodded in agreement.

"Got you some extra thai food, over here!" said Leonard, with a big, cheesy smile. He was more than a little excited about Penny staying.

"As always, thank you Sweetie!" she said, snatching the food. As she opened the box, she looked up and said, "Who's going to start our game?"

"Please, this is preposterous!" snapped Sheldon, "I think I'd rather go over the emergency plans again."

"If you want me to stay, you play!" said Penny sternly, pointing her finger at him.

Sheldon stared defiantly until his resolve crumbled and he plopped back down to his spot. "Drat."

"Wonderful, sweetie, truth or dare?" said Penny with a menacing smile.

Sheldon looked around and gave an exasperated sigh. "Why me?"

"Because you were the only one being a brat about playing, so I thought you deserved to be picked first."

Sheldon rolled his eyes, "Fine. I suppose I'll go with…"

**A/N: There's the first chapter to get things moving! As a truth or dare fic, this is going to be a collaborative effort. Leave me truths, dares, and maybe requests for more characters to enter the game in reviews and I'll do all the good ones I can. I will not take any rated M requests, but the more creative you guys can get, the better the story will be!**

**Aside from Howard and Bernadette, none of our characters are currently dating anyone. Penny and Leonard are in another hiatus (probably due to Leonard proposing again). Amy and Sheldon are in one of those "it's complicated" states. Raj is- well- Raj. I thought it would make things a little more interesting to have most of the characters unattached.**

**Alright, game time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As a reminder, this is a little while after Howard's wedding. All other characters are not currently dating anyone because it makes things more interesting. Also, I need more reviews to keep the story going! Give me some truths and dares for the characters!**

Sheldon gave Penny an icy glare as he chose his poison. The entire group was stunned into silence at the fact that she actually manipulated him into playing such a personal, spontaneous game (both of which are adjectives that Sheldon despises).

"Give me a truth." Sheldon said nonchalantly.

"Oh, so you think you're choosing the safe route?" said Penny deviously.

"Well, yes. I really don't care what silly, juvenile question you have to ask me, but choosing dare could lead to extensive peer pressure to do something inappropriate or-" he shuddered involuntarily, "_unsanitary._"

"Actually," said Penny slowly with a mischievous grin, "I was going to go easy on you if you chose dare. You realize that I have been playing this game since I was 10 and am a ruthless veteran at it, right?"

"Oh, please, like _you_ could ask my brilliant mind anything that's hard to answer." Sheldon gave an exaggerated roll of his eyes, but then shrunk back from the fuming look in Penny's calculating green eyes. He was starting to get the impression that she was not bluffing.

Penny waited for another peal of thunder to finish and then spoke above the rain to be sure everyone in the room could hear. "Do you regret breaking up with Amy?"

Sheldon gave a long, annoyed sigh and readjusted in his seat. His friends leaned in, curious if he would actually give them a straight answer. "With all of my vast knowledge, it figures that you would be concerned with something as trivial as my love life."

"Just answer the damn question, Sheldon." Penny said firmly. Her arms were crossed and she pouted her lips out as she glared like she always did when she had a feisty attitude.

"Fine. No, I do not. I did not desire coitus, but soon it was all she wanted and I got tired of it. I will admit, at first I felt a void in my intellect from the lack of our stimulating conversation, but lately she has been very cordial to me and we have resumed our chats. Now that I have that back, I feel nothing akin to remourse."

"Wow, good for you, Sheldon." said Leonard, cocking his head with surprise, "I didn't know you two were on good terms again."

Howard leaned in towards Leonard and said "Yeah, it's only because she finally gave up and started banging Stuart."

"Oh dear, that doesn't sound like Amy!" Sheldon said with a look of shock, "Depending on what she's banging him with, she could be arrested!"

Howard rolled his eyes and pronounced loudly, "For God's sake, Sheldon, she's banging him with her-"

"Shut up!" hissed Penny and Leonard at once. They both looked at each other and then to Sheldon, curious if he caught on to the colloquial speech he was always so clueless to. Sheldon still had a confused look, but he was obviously trying to figure it out.

Finally he said, "With her what, Howard?"

Before Howard said something vulgar, Leonard stepped up to his roommate and said "They're having sex, Sheldon."

"Oh…" said Sheldon simply, for once at a loss for words. He looked away and furrowed his brow thoughtfully.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry." Penny cooed as she sat on the arm of the couch and squeezed Sheldon's hand.

"Thank you for your attempt at consolation, but it is not needed." said Sheldon coldly, "I released her from our relationship agreement and she is free to have coitus with whoever she wants…even if he is a loser."

"Right, anyways…" sighed Penny awkwardly, unable to process how much the news had really affected him, "It's your turn to pick someone, Sheldon."

Sheldon pursed his thin lips and stood, towering above everyone else in the room, "Rajesh." he finally addressed after scanning the room studiously, "I believe I am supposed to ask you 'truth or dare.'"

Raj made the sign language symbol for "D." He figured a dare from Sheldon would probably be pretty lame, and due to his selective mutism, he wouldn't be able to answer a truth with Penny in the room, anyway.

Sheldon had an unusual look of frustration on his face, and suddenly Raj realized that whatever emotions he felt about Amy he was probably about to take out on him.

"Raj, I dare you to…"

**A/N: Alright, readers, let's hear some good Raj dares! Let's try and have it be one Sheldon would actually come up with as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

"I dare you to switch shirts with Penny." Sheldon said to Raj, leaning back in his spot.

Penny's mouth fell open with shock and disgust. Raj's face turned bright red, either with embarrassment or anger. He leaned over and whispered frantically in Howard's ear. Howard, as always, was fine with translating his message to the group between snickers, "He wants to know what he did to deserve this."

"Well, I'm very glad you asked, my tertiary friend!" exclaimed Sheldon with a wide smile, placing his hands on his knees like a giddy child. "Now, if you'll all turn your attention to Penny's shirt, or more the lack thereof, you'll notice that it is classified by our society as quite feminine. Take, for example, the lace trimming, the low cut made to showcase the breasts in search for a mate, the sheer nature and bright fuchsia color of the material made to draw in-"

"Hey, shut up, Sheldon!" interrupted Penny angrily as she slapped his arm, "This shirt is cute, and I got it for sale at Dillard's! You're making it sound slutty and sluts don't shop at Dillard's!"

Sheldon turned to Penny and asked innocently, "Weren't you only shopping there because there was a sale?"

"What? No! I'm am not switching shirts with Raj! This involves me, and I don't want to wear that gross sweater!"

Raj slumped his shoulders and gaped his mouth with an insulted expression that voiced 'dude!'

"Oh, um, sorry Raj. It looks great with your caramel skin, but I'm just a tad pale for that color palate."

Raj beamed proudly as he looked at his bulky purple and green sweater. Once again, Penny's skill for lying came in handy, even if it was just to spare her sensitive Indian friend's feelings.

"Excuse me, Penny, but you _are_ going to do the dare." threatened Sheldon, "The rules are you do the dares. Without the rules we descend into madness."

"So, now that you explained the sexy nature of Penny's shirt, is there a reason you want Raj wearing it?" asked Howard suspiciously.

"Yes, Howard, thank you for getting us back on track." nodded Sheldon, "In my last correspondence with Beverly," Leonard gave an exasperated sigh over Sheldon's unnaturally close friendship with his own mother, "she was explaining all the reasons why Howard's entire marriage is to overly compensate for his latent homosexuality."

"What the hell?" shouted Howard, leaping from his seat, "I love Bernadette! And it is not just in the way I love cute puppies…"

"Your over-defensiveness is irrelevant, Howard." Sheldon said flatly without even looking at Howard before he continued, "Beverly then started asking about Raj, recounted his stereotypically feminine habits, and theorized that he would probably like dressing in women's clothing. I am conducting this as an experiment of interest to her and will observe the results based on body language that usually displays enjoyment."

Leonard and Howard were snickering loudly and Raj swatted frantically at the air towards them to tell them to shut it.

"I think you have to do it, Raj! It's a very important experiment for my mommy dearest." said Leonard between laughs, almost tearing up.

"Yeah, and if you break the rules of the game and don't do it, I'm sure we can come up with a fitting punishment!" said Howard deeply.

Once again, Howard had taken advantage of Raj's slight ignorance of American culture; never having played truth or dare, he did not know that traditional games do not have punishments. Raj threw up his hands and stripped his three shirts off. He marched over to Penny and held out the bulky bundle of clothing angrily. She stared at him with raised eyebrows, the street light outside showing his brown, hairy chest.

"What the hell?" she shrugged, "I'd kind of like to see the results of this experiment."

She snatched Raj's shirts, stepped into the bathroom, and within seconds her silky camisole flew out into Raj's hands. He furtively smelled it and then worked it over his broad shoulders (compared to Penny, at least) and slid it over his back.

He turned to his cackling friends and grimaced. The shirt was stretched uncomfortably tight and hairs poked awkwardly out of the lace trim. The pockets that Penny's breasts usually filled up sagged sadly. Raj felt like he should put apples in them just so they wouldn't look so weird.

Sheldon circled Raj studiously as the rain poured, notebook in hand with a pen and the light from his cell phone. "Hmm, pupils not dramatically dialated. No smiling. Uncomfortable posture. I'll have to report these results to Beverly. Of course, the experiment is not really valid because of the variable that your other two friends mocking you has on your reaction, but there is a possibility that you're not homosexual after all, Raj."

Raj grabbed his hair like he was going to yank it out in frustration. Penny stepped out, holding her arms out uncomfortably at her sides as the scratchy sweater engulfed her small frame. Suddenly, the apartment door swung open and there stood Amy Farrah Fowler, her glasses speckled with rain drops and her arms laden with grocery bags. She wore a rain jacket, boots, and hat, all in an orange plaid print so bright that every one squinted as they looked at her.

"Bestie, I've come to rescue you!" she suddenly paused, taking in the scene before her; Sheldon was looking purposefully away from her with a notebook in hand, Penny was dressed like she came from a thrift store in the 80's, Leonard and Howard had bright red faces from laughing too much, and Raj looked at her like a deer in the headlights dressed in drag.

"I was about to say I brought booze, but I see you guys have already gotten into some." said Amy matter-of-factly.

Raj stormed up to Amy, yanked all the bags away from her, and sorted through until he found a cheap bottle of red wine. He unwrapped the foil frantically and chugged straight from the bottle for about 10 seconds as the rest stared.

The moment he lowered the bottle from his lips, he gave a refreshed gasp and exclaimed, "Oh thank Vishnu for alcohol!" He then turned to Sheldon and ripped up his notebook angrily while he yelled, "I've told you over and over, I'm not gay, I just can't talk to women! So I would like it if your praying mantis little head would stop talking about me like that to Leonard's freaky robot mother!"

"If you weren't in a fuchsia woman's shirt I might be intimidated by that little rampage." said Sheldon with a bored voice.

"GAHHH!" shouted Raj, as he struggled to get the shirt off. Suddenly there was a long, loud rip. Raj gasped and looked at the side seam of the shirt with large eyes. The entire side of the shirt had torn. He looked at Penny, his voice suddenly timid, "I'm so sorry, Penny. Please do not kill me!"

Penny crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "It's fine as long as you take me shopping tomorrow."

"Of course." nodded Raj, "How did Amy even know to come over here?"

"I texted her when I first got here that Sheldon wouldn't let me leave and we had no light or alcohol." Penny turned to Amy and said quietly, "You were wrong, we didn't get into any booze, just a game of truth or dare."

"Oh, I want to play! This is so exciting- I'll be like those girls in middle school who had friends!" squealed Amy jumping up and down excitedly.

"Well, it sounds like you have _plenty_ of friends now." Sheldon said coldly.

Amy turned to look at Penny quizzically, who shot quick glances to the others before quickly changing the subject, "Anyways, it looks like Raj is just going to be shirtless for the rest of the game."

Leonard sighed, "I'll go get you a shirt to wear."

As Leonard went into his bedroom Penny said, "Now, Raj, I know you probably want to get Sheldon back, but we should wait until everyone has had a turn before we do repeats."

Raj sighed, since the vengeance he was planning in his head was postponed. He began to look around the room, wondering who he should choose. Leonard walked back in with a t-shirt and Raj's eyes rested him and Howard. They sure had been laughing at him hard, but the question was which one he should choose to get back…

**A/N: Ok, you guys, who goes next? Tell me if you're for Leonard or Howard and what truths/dares you want for them. The last dare is from ****pjack66.**** Also, I'm pretty amazed by the number of Shenny fans out there. I may get into some Shenny stuff, but it's something I have to kind of work up to, so be patient! On another note, this is very different from the fictions I usually write. The chapters are much shorter and there's no planned plot, so it's kind of more of a fun game than a serious story for me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I have discovered something; there are many diverse feelings on the Shenny. I haven't really firmed up how I feel on it, either. So, who knows what pairing will arise? My goal will be to not endorse a specific pairing, but to keep the game spicy and true to the characters. **

**Also, I'm so glad for all the input since the last chapter; now I have something to work with! This chapter's suggestion came from ****Tomasina****. That aside, let us continue on to Rajesh's revenge...**

Raj stared down Leonard and Howard, causing both to fall into complete silence from the anticipation. Suddenly, Raj spun around and gave a mischevious grin towards Amy. He had changed his whole game plan. He had just figured out how to get Sheldon back even though he couldn't pick him.

Leonard and Howard's body postures relaxed suddenly while Amy tensed up and squealed with glee, her pale knuckles tuning whiter than usual as she clutched her fists tightly under her beaming smile. She had taken off her visually abrasive rain gear and was wearing about four more layers of clothing, all of which probably had belonged to her deceased grand mother.

"Amy, truth or dare?" said Raj, walking slowly towards her and still without a shirt on.

"Oh, um, well, decisions, decisions..." Amy descended into a rant about the pros or cons of choosing either until none but Sheldon could still follow her logic. He, however, had made it a point to act disinterested. He had the sudden hankering for a smoothie (which he noted as perplexing because he really never had hankerings for any food outside of his schedule). Without electricity, he was forced to make a very labor-intensive beverage, meticulously crushing the fruit with the other ingredients with a blunt pestal.

Finally Amy shouted out, "Hit me with the truth, baby!" Every one jumped, suddenly called back to attention. Well, almost everyone jumped; towards the kitchen therythmic grinding of the smoothie got louder as Sheldon began to crack the ice into it.

Raj smiled and spoke over Sheldon's labor, "Ah, an excellent choice, Amy! I think we'd all like you to tell us how Stuart is in the sack!"

Raj grinned as he got the reaction he intended from the group. Leonard's mouth looked like it was catching flies. Howard covered his mouth with a snickering grin, looking back and forth from Amy to Sheldon. Penny looked a little pissed that Raj would prod her little Shelly like that, but he knew he could probably just buy her some extra stuff when he took her shopping and she would forget about it. He was tired of everyone acting like Sheldon had some type of immunity to the consequences of going too far because he was too out of touch to realize he was doing anything wrong. Sheldon was damn smart, and Raj sometimes wondered if he acted more socially stunted than he really was to get away with being pushy, condescending, and inconsiderate constantly.

It wasn't even being made to cross dress that set Raj off. It was the fact that Sheldon and Leonard's mother studied his debilating mutism with women and constantly fell back on homosexuality, with no regard for what Raj actually had to say on the matter. He wanted to say that he almost wished he was gay. That would make things a little simpler, wouldn't it? At least then he could have a chance at not being the only one in the group alone. He wanted to describe how much he desired a woman by his side, not only as a sexual partner, but also as a wife, friend, and mother to his children. Most of the time, however, when Sheldon insulted him, Raj couldn't speak, anyway. There was only so much that could be translated via Howard.

"Are you referring to when he kissed me where I've never been kissed before?" asked Amy factually. The grinding sound was mysteriously silent. A few in the group shot glances in Sheldon's direction, only to see that he had stopped crushing to pour the smoothie into a glass to drink.

"Yes, and feel free to provide us with the gritty details!" urged Raj with an encouraging smile.

Amy pondered, not at all blushing. She had always been shockingly cavelier about matters of sexual modesty, despite the fact that she was a virgin before Stuart. "It was quite enjoable, though as my first experience achieving orgasm with another person I do not have much to compare it to."

"Wow, Amy." scoffed Howard, "You said it was 'enjoyable' with about as much emotion in your voice as a stripper who's been dancing about 10 years too long." There were a few snickers as some of the others nodded in agreement.

"Well, is there a rating system I can use? Some sort of criteria so that I can tell you how he was in said 'sack?'" asked Amy innocently.

"Ok, Amy, let me help you." said Penny perkily, finally glad to be the expert of the group. "First, tell us how long he lasted, how effective the foreplay was, how you positioned your-"

"That's enough!" came a sudden outburst from Sheldon, an empty glass slamming down on the counter, dripping with pink strawberry goo.

Every one turned to Sheldon in shock. It was expected for him to maybe get a little ruffled, but no one, not even Sheldon himself, expected an outburst of anger. Sheldon analysed his reaction quickly in his mind and continued in a much more rational tone to save face, "What I mean is, you already asked Amy one truth- how Stuart performed in coitus. She already said the act was _'enjoyable,' _and further questions regarding the incident are not part of the game, so she doesn't have to answer them."

"Well, I don't have to, but why would you care if I wanted to?" asked Amy, suddenly putting her hands on her hips and glaring, most likely body language she had picked up from Penny.

"Correct me if I'm wrong- which I never am- but isn't a girl who shouts her bedroom adventures to the world called a skank?"

Audible gasps were heard from Leonard, Howard, and Raj. None of them had even heard Sheldon use the word "skank" before, and no one would have ever thought he would use it directed at Amy. Penny balled her hands into fists at her sides and stepped closer besides Amy. However, it turned out Amy did not need her Nebraskan bestie to defend her. After standing for several seconds, breathing hard, fighting the tears budding up in her large, brown eyes, and tightening her chapped lips, she suddenly unleashed a verbal torrent upon Sheldon.

"OH, I SEE, A SKANK IS SOMEONE WHO HAS SEX FOR THE FIRST TIME IN HER 30'S WITH SOMEONE SHE'S BEEN DATING FOR 2 MONTHS?"

"Well, fascinatingly enough," began Sheldon, in the quizzical tone he used when he was about to recite useless trivia, "'skank' is also the name of a rhythmic dance performed to reggae or ska music, characterized by bending forward, raising the knees, and extending the hands."

"Don't you sass me, you Texan heartbreaker!" scolded Amy. Sheldon visably shrank back and Amy began to pace back and forth furiously. Leonard decided the situation had gone far past the amusing point and stepped in between the two so he could diffuse the situation.

Before he could speak, Penny placed a hand on his shoulder and said "This is no time to be a diplomat, Leonard. When a girl is this pissed you've just gotta let her get it out." Leonard considered arguing for a split second before he hung his head and stepped back again, remembering his own experiences with angry women.

"What exactly is it that you want me to not tell them, Sheldon? Do you want me to not mention the real reason you broke up with me? Do you not want me to tell them that the sex with Stuart was mediocre through no fault of his own, because the whole time I was wishing it was you?"

"I can't blame you, Amy." nodded Sheldon in what he percieved as sympathy, "I am an amazing speicimen compared to anyone, especially Stuart."

"SHUT UP!" screeched Amy. Sheldon jumped back and she continued, "Everything about Stuart is irrelevant to me now. I broke up with him last night."

Penny's eyebrows raised in shock. Usually Amy would have told her any news like that within 20 minutes. Sheldon suddenly made eye contact and a moment of hope- of vulnerability- flashed across his face. "Why?" he asked simply, with complete, honest curiosity.

"Because he wanted to engage in coitus a second time and I didn't. It just made me really aware of the irony that I broke up with him for the same reason you broke up with me. It almost made me relate to you again, but your attitude tonight has just reminded me that you're an ass."

Sheldon scrunched his face, looking insulted, "How dare you call me the same thing you called a monkey who blew smoke in my face!"

"Is it worse than being called a skank?" said Amy, bitterness seeping in her voice.

"I suppose that's subjective," Sheldon paused while his face twitched a bit before forcing himself to look into Amy's eyes to say "I am sorry I called you that. It was not true."

Amy's anger melted off of her and her expression softened, "Thank you. I'm sorry I called you an ass because it's not true, either..." she paused thoughtfully before amending "most of the time."

Amy and Sheldon sat back down on opposite sides of the room, looking as if there had not just been a scene stright out of a soap opera between them. Everyone else, however, was burning with inquiries and Penny was the one bold enough to ask first, "Amy, what did you mean about the 'real reason' Sheldon broke up with you?"

Amy looked to Penny, smiling absentmindedly as she admired her friend's golden, shiny hair, and asked, "No doubt Sheldon told you it was only because he did not want sex?"

"Well, was he lying?" asked Leonard, who looked at Sheldon as he asked. His room mate's lips were pursed and his spidery fingers clutched the empty smoothie glass with unneccessary force.

"Technically yes, but he's honestly convinced himself that's the truth." sighed Amy, "I'd say it's a half-truth, though. This is outside the game now, so I'll only tell you if he's alright with it, too."

Everyone stared down Sheldon until he relented, "Fine, tell them. You've blabbed enough that if I forbid you to tell them now then they'll only think I'm hiding something."


End file.
